


Ears

by TwinVax



Series: Reunited [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Ears, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Yezas a good boy, exploration of the language of ears, goblins ears are like cats, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza slowly becomes fascinated with Nott's ears.





	Ears

It takes awhile to get used to seeing her, without the underlying fear or hatred that comes with his past goblin interactions, and the warnings he’d been given as a child, but he’s managed as much as he could. Once he could see past the goblin to his wife he had feared he had lost, her personality and mannerisms shining through to the person he’d fallen in love with, everything was much less tense and distressing for both him as well as presumably for her.

He also started to notice certain things that her body could do that she wasn’t able to do before. She seemed more expressive, for one, her face telegraphing her every thought and making it nearly impossible for her to not be read easily like he used to be able to. It didn’t take him that long, if he were honest, to figure out all of her tells again. 

He was very happy to see that she kept her happy wiggle though. That bit hadn’t changed at least, even if a lot understandably had. 

Her ears were very interesting to him though. When they had been captured by the goblins, he hadn’t had much time to actually study their ears or notice anything about them, but he had felt her ears before he had seen her fully. 

Veth’s ears were soft, malleable and sort of thin in places, unlike they had been before when they were immovable like his own still were. He wasn’t sure if they had hair or if it was a soft covering of fur around the ears, but he sort of liked the texture of them. 

Certainly didn’t feel slimy or scaly like he had learned as a child, though it could just be because she was Veth and whatever they had done hadn’t made her completely a goblin. 

He wasn’t going to ask her though, she was upset about it, he didn’t want to upset her more with questions she wouldn’t know an answer to. 

Her ears are so long that they fold in, light passing through the thin skin to make it appear pinkish, when she isn’t wearing the bandages around them. They also, he learned after running a finger through the inside part of her ear, twitch in place. Their ticklish, and he’s fairly sure that Veth didn’t want him to figure it out, if her leaning away from him and blushing a deeper green was anything to go by. 

They are ticklish though, more so then her previous ones. He’s greatly charmed by that. 

He knows when she is happy, or scared or sad, or generally displeased. Besides being able to tell because he knows her, it does help that her ears move with every emotion. 

When she is happy, her ears perk up above her head, facing forward to listen better, sometimes they flap up and down before they perk upward, but only if she got excited first. 

When she’s sad, they droop down to her shoulders, like sad wilted flowers that are in need of some sunlight and water. Yeza compliments her when he notices this, and tries to get rid of whatever caused Veth to look so sad. He isn’t always successful, but sometimes her new friends are, and he’s grateful for that. 

Her ears pin themselves back against her skull, when she’s scared. The same thing happens when she is angry, but to a degree that Yeza is sure probably hurts. He assumes the ear movement in those cases is a fight or flight mechanism, so she can’t hear things as well and can either run away or fight with less distraction. 

She certainly didn’t hear him calling her name, while she stood over him and yelled at a monster that had attacked him on the road. It had been both scary, and kind of really cool, to see her in action instead of just hear about it. 

Veth’s ears tend to just, go straight out from her head, when she’s displeased by something. They don’t move up or down at all, and most of the expression is in her face then in her ears. Just stick out in the middle of her head, sort of like a goat.

He will never tell her of that comparison. He feels bad for thinking it, and he’s sure she would get upset by it. 

She’s even worse at lying then she was before, with her ears so expressive. They give her away every time because they move around so much, flapping up and down and seeming to swivel around every which way, like she’s trying to listen to everything. 

It’s incredibly endearing, and very much Veth, and he can’t help the feeling of love that comes over him. Her ears fascinate him to no end. 

He loves her so much.


End file.
